The Legend of Johnny: A Test to The Past
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Since no one has done this yet (why?) I decided to. What would happen if Link and Johnny met? Would both Hyrule and Porkbelly get blown to pieces? Would Ganondorf become a guinea pig (literally) due to Susan and Mary's experiments? And you can't forget what happens when you say "For the Love of Fiddlesticks!" And Johnny goes to Hogwarts. So expect even MORE stuff to blow up. Enjoy.
1. Prologue Part 1: Another Day at Hogwarts

The Legend of Johnny

A Test to The Past

So. I had another idea. What if two certain adolescents met with each other? What would happen? Well...this is what was recorded. Enjoy.

Prologue Part 1: Another Day at Hogwarts

So. Welcome back. You're probably who's speaking right now. Well, who's the only guy with the title of Hero of Magic? That's right.

So. After being in Chima again, things have somewhat gotten back to normal. SOMEWHAT.

But I think that I'm going to be on another adventure, one not so far from home, actually…, where, I have no clue.


	2. Prolouge Part 2: HHeerree'ss Johnny!

Prologue Part 2: Heerree'ss Johnny!

Hello, remember me? Yeah. Been a few years, huh? Susan and Mary still do experiments on me, Dukey is as lovable as ever. I've gained more people that want to kill me, but, hey, doesn't everyone?

We're still here in Porkbelly, Kansas. Not much has changed, but Mary says that that could change any day. Why, who knows?

Anyway, Dukey still has his "NOT A DOG" shirt. It's a bit small on him, but no one seems to care.

What's more, about five years have passed, So Mary and Susan are 18. I'm 19, and everyone else has aged 5 years accordingly.

The "Lab" (Still haven't found a better name) has seen better days, of course, but it's still functional.

Check that-It's….on _fire_?

I've _got_ to check this out. To the Lab!

 **Later**

Turns out that Mary and Susan were mixing some unknown chemicals...don't ask.

Anyway, I have tests tomorrow (yeah. I've changed, huh?). So, I'd better get to bed….


	3. Prologue Part 3: A Test to The Past

Prologue Part 3: A Test to The Past

(Link's POV)

Hello again. The Time-Stones have been acting up lately. So, I've decided to check on them.

 _BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEA_ ….okay….calm down...this isn't working!-

-...So...I teleported somewhere...without warning...I have _no_ idea where I am.

Well, there's a bunch of people that seem to be following me. Don't know who they are, but if they try anything…

(Switching to Third person)

Link knew that he was in the States. He just have no idea which one he was in. Then, as he headed downtown, he passed the local high school. And just so happened to see a group of teenagers surrounding this one kid. He just screamed "I'm a Geek". Which was fine. The kid had spiked yellow hair (it had to be dyed, right?), dark green pants, a t-shirt with a flaming skull on it, and bright blue eyes.

At the moment, a red-haired guy had shoved the other guy up against a wall. From where Link was standing, he could hear most of the conversation. "Listen here, Test. We've had enough of you and your sisters ruining our reputation. I know that you've turned most of us in, now, it's payback time." And the kid punched him.

Johnny hadn't been punched like that in a while. How long had it been...three years? He expected to get punched again, but then he heard some noises and he opened his eyes. Only to a see a peculiar sight.

A blonde haired guy in a green outfit had thrown Eugene to the ground, and was pinning him down. "What did he ever do to you?" Eugene snarled at the kid and tried to throw him off. "I can do this all day. I've dealt with lots of idiots like you." The kid didn't see one of Eugene's friend raising a brick over his head, but Johnny did. "Behind you, Green!"

Link spun around, catching the brick on his shield and sending it flying away. "..The hell? How'd you move so fast?" Link merely smiled at the kid who had tried to hurt him. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice." He nodded behind the kid. "I suggest that you get going. Your friends left you behind." The kid looked behind him, back at Link, and then ran off.

Staring after the kid, Link the put his shield away and then turned to the kid who had gotten punched. "You alright?" The kid nodded and slowly got to his feet. "Yeah. Just hadn't been punched in a while." The kid stuck out his hand. "Name's Johnny. Johnny Test. Yours?" Link grinned and shook Johnny's hand. "Link. Link Forester."


	4. Chapter 1- Let The Destruction Begin

Chapter 1: Let the Destruction Begin

(Link's POV)

Let me just say that Johnny is one of the coolest guys I have ever met. I mean, he's a freaking genius, for Hylia's sake!

Turns out that I'm in Kansas. Which isn't far from Indiana. That's where Lauren lives, and I have been to her house a few times (it's awesome).

The city Johnny and his family live in is Porkbelly. ...Guess they're famous for Bacon, huh?

His house is moderately sized. Not as nice as Lauren's, but hey, I'm not complaining, am I? Okay, not _yet_ , but _still_.

...Johnny has a talking dog. His name is Dukey. For some reason, he had a "NOT A DOG" shirt on. Of course, I saw right past it.

"So, care to tell me where you're from, Link?" Johnny and I were in his room, getting acquainted. He was on his bed and I was in a chair across from him. Dukey was roaming around the room, throwing in comments now and then. "I'm going to be blunt with you. Judging how you haven't asked what I'm wearing yet, I take it you know where I came from. Well, not where I _came_ from, per say, but where I got these clothes. I'm from Hyrule. Ever heard of it?" "Have _I heard_ of it? Damn right I've heard of it! All those trees….and meat. Lots and lots of meat...and all of those dogs…" Johnny and I turned to face Dukey. "So _you_ were the one that caused all that trouble?" "What…" I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms behind my head. "Well, nearly every tree in the Farore region had your scent on it…" "And you know this because…?" Then Dukey snapped his fingers (paws?). "I've got it! You've got some sort of smell sense, right?" I nodded, "Something like that. Actually, I noticed that you had weird gadgets everywhere, well, I have one myself. Do you want to see how it works?" Johnny stood from his bed and nodded. "Sure. Does it have a name?" I got up from the chair and rolled up my left sleeve. "...It's a watch?" "Yep. A friend of mine calls it the Omnitrix. So that's it's name, I guess. What to know what it does?" Both Dukey and Johnny nodded. "Well, then, follow me outside."

There was a huge patch of woods behind Johnny's house. Which was good. "So...why are we back here?" "You said that you wanted to see what this was, right?" "...Yeah…" "Okay, I think we're deep enough...step back."

Johnny was a lot taller from my point of view. He was just standing there, gaping down at me. Dukey, on the other hand, seemed to be okay with it. "...You're a shape-shifter?" I nodded. Then I turned to Dukey. And grinned evilly. "Hey. Are you up for a challenge?" "What kind of challenge do you have in mind?" I took a few steps deeper into the woods and shook. "It's a race." "...And?" "A race to see who can mark the most trees." Dukey grinned. "Oh, I was waiting for someone to challenge me." "Shall we start, then?" Dukey didn't even answer me, he was already running from me.

"Can I ask why you suggested this?" I turned to Johnny. "Why? Well, the most honest answer I can give you is that I've _really_ gotta go. And, well, I thought since I was out here...why not?" Johnny couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Alright. Go on. Take your time." I rolled my eyes at him and then took off into the woods.

I only marked one tree. I only challenged Dukey to a race so I could have some privacy. Weird, huh?

But he found me anyway and then proceeded to mark over my mark. "You serious? You only marked one tree?" Just then, most of the trees in the forest shed their leaves. If dogs could sweat, Dukey would be sweating buckets. "...Uh…." " _What_ did you do?" "...Mary and Susan must have planted trees that they had worked on…." Far in the distance, I could see Johnny waving his hands around. "...Come on, let's go talk to him."

So, this is how I met Mary and Susan. Of course, they were _super_ pissed off at Dukey. But when they saw me, their hearts _melted_. Literally.

"Ohhh! _Look at him!_ Isn't he _cute_?" Seconds later, I was being hugged by two ginger-glasses and lab coat wearing-girls. I frantically glanced in Johnny's direction. _…...Help._


End file.
